Thunderbolts
Thunderbolts is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Thunderbolts #103: 14 Jun 2006 Current Issue :Thunderbolts #104: 12 Jul 2006 Next Issue :Thunderbolts #105: 09 Aug 2006 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Thunderbolts #104 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Thunderbolts #103 Past Storylines Collections *'Thunderbolts: Justice Like Lightning' - Collects #1-4, plus Incredible Hulk #449, Spider-Man Team-Up #7, and a story from the Tales of the Marvel Universe one-shot. "The Fantastic Four, Captain America, the Avengers, Iron Man. All dead. Or so the world believed and new heroes were needed. The Thunderbolts struck just in time. They had never been seen before. They were celebrities almost instantly, hailed as the world's newest generation of champions, born out of the ashes of the apparent death's of Marvel's classic heroes. There was only one problem. The Thunderbolts weren't heroes at all. They were villains. The Masters of Evil. Sworn enemies of the late Avengers. Their plan had worked." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108173 *'Avengers/Thunderbolts, vol. 1: The Nefaria Protocols' - Collects #42-44, plus Avengers #31-34. "The T-Bolts and Earth's Mightiest Heroes stand side-by-side against Count Nefaria, master of ionic energy! But before they can confront the Count, they'll have to deal with their own ion-empowered teammates, Atlas and Wonder Man — both of whom have fallen under Nefaria's thrall and now act as his henchmen." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114459 *'Thunderbolts, vol. 1: How to Lose' - Collects #76-81. "What if you're a former supervillain whose abilities make you the target of other, more powerful supervillains - as well as a pushover for defeat at the hands of superheroes? And what if you're trying to reform, to walk the straight-and-narrow path? Do you keep slaving away for minimum wage at a go-nowhere job, or do you make one last grab for fame - by busting heads? Daniel Axum, formerly the Battler, was beaten and sent to prison by Spider-Man. Now he's out, but he can't escape the feeling that he's watching the third strike in his last-chance life as it blows right by him - until opportunity springs from a dark choice. Does Axum, who did his time and is desperately trying to keep his life in order, stick to the straight and narrow, or is there something else?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112480 *'Avengers/Thunderbolts, vol. 2: Best Intentions' - Collects Avengers/Thunderbolts #1-4. "It’s the rematch of the century as Earth’s Mightiest Heroes face off against Marvel’s Most Wanted! Baron Zemo and the original Thunderbolts are back… but have they returned as friends or foes? The Avengers — including former T-Bolts leader, Hawkeye — want to know!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511422X *'New Thunderbolts, vol. 1: One Step Forward' - Collects #82-87 (New Thunderbolts #1-6). "From the ashes of the Avengers, a new group of heroes springs forth - all of whom happen to be former villains! But does this new team have the backbone to support the hopes and dreams of an entire city? Guest-starring Spider-Man and Wolverine!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511565X *'New Thunderbolts, vol. 2: Modern Marvels' - Collects #88-93 (New Thunderbolts #7-12). "Flushed with success, the Big Apple's newest heroes have to face their greatest challenge yet: an adoring public and the reflections in their mirrors. An old friend asks Speed Demon to pull off a huge heist -- will he do it? And does Blizzard want to stop him -- or get in on the action? Meanwhile, Photon tries very, very hard to remember why he should be mad at Atlas. Radioactive Man gets -- a publicist? And a resignation threatens to tear the team apart before it's even come together. Plus: everyone in Atlantis is dying and only one man can save them -- the person responsible for their poisoning? Which T-Bolt was willing to kill thousands of people -- and is unwilling to stop the carnage? Also, Photon vs. Photon in a battle you won't believe! And ... what's up with Songbird's new boyfriend ... he look a little ... purple." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117946 *'New Thunderbolts, vol. 3: Right of Power' - Collects #94-99 (New Thunderbolts #13-18). "There is a new superhuman team the government can't trust whose roster is made up of questionable choices. Unaccountable. Uncontrollable. Unknown. So the Commission on Superhuman Activities has a "request" for the New Thunderbolts -- take down the New Avengers! You know what that can only lead to... Songbird vs. Captain America! Photon vs. Sentry! Radioactive Man vs. Iron Man! Speed Demon vs. Spider-Man! Atlas vs. Cage! Joystick vs. Spider-Man! Place your bets, pick your winners, but know that the only sure outcome will be nasty throw-downs and long-term ramifications in the Mighty Marvel Manner! Plus: the new Squadron Sinister brings down the house, M.A.C.H. IV's mysterious recruitment drive continues, the new Swordsman vs. Baron Zemo and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118322 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Fabian Nicieza. Artist: Tom Grummett. Created by Kurt Busiek and Mark Bagley. Publishing History First Published in 1997. After issue #81 in 2003 the series went on hiatus. Issues #82-99 were published as New Thunderbolts #1-18. Resumed regular name and numbering with issue #100. A four issue miniseries titled Avengers/Thunderbolts was published in 2004. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Thunderbolts #105: 09 Aug 2006 :Thunderbolts #106: 13 Sep 2006 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Thunderbolts (comics) Category:Super-Hero